Poketales Adventures Special: Jirachi Returns
Poketales Adventure Special Jirachi Returns.PNG| Poketales Adventures Special: Jirachi Returns The Poketales Adventures Special is a series of fanon written by Arvee100smart in this wiki. This story happened before Henry set to journey. This is Special Story is all about Henry's past and the return of Jirachi. Story Forina Forest It was another calm and peaceful day in Forina. The Brelooms finds food for Shroomish, Some Linoone plays together and some Nuzleaf teaches the Seedot how to balance in a tree. At the North side of the Forina, lives a family named Patterson. They enjoy living there. A boy named Henry hurried outside and said, "Mother ! I'm gonna get some Oran berries for you to cook with salad !" "You may Henry" Henry's mother said with smile. "Just be careful with the Pokemons okay ?" "Yes Mother !" Henry replied back. Henry went outside the North and went West. There, lies all berries. "Gonna pick the largest here :3" Henry said with excite. Just then, a wild Seedot appears. Seedot is quite hungry. "Here you go. It's the largest Oran Berry you know ^_^" Henry said while giving the berry. "Seedot ! Seedot !" Seedot happily said. Henry went back to to North, and suddenly... "MOTHER !!! FATHER !!!" Henry shouted, covered with fears. Their house seems destroyed, scattered all over the places and Henry's Mother lying down. "M-Mother...." Hnery said as his tears went down. "H-Henry... b-be careful... go to the S-South and set a j-journey... Me and y-your Father l-lov...." Henry's mother said as she died. "No.. mother... wake up... y-your s-sleeping right ? Y-You can't be dead..." Henry said as he tries to shake her mother. Suddenly, he saw his father. "F-Father !!! Your..." "I know, I'm alive.. good thing..." His Father said as he hug Henry. "Listen Henry.. a wild pokemon came here and attack us.. it's dangerous, go to the south and set a journey... you Brother is still ali--- AAARRGHH !" "F-Father ???" As Henry saw his Father died, he saw something at his back... "W-Who are you !!!" Henry said. "AAABSSSOOOL !!!" A wild pokemon said as it used Razor Wind, but Henry dodge. Henry run as fast as he can and lost the sight of a wild pokemon, named Absol. "So that was Absol... a disaster pokemon.. just like Father said before" (Past) "Remember Henry, not all pokemons are good here in Forina." His Father said. "There once named Absol who is a disaster Pokemon. He is quite stubborn too." (Present) "Father forgot to say Absol is super berserk too -_-" Henry said with sweatdrop. "But... I need food first, let's go to the west first" Since He was in the middle of Forina, he is facing North, so he took the East side instead of West. "That's weird... west side is different befor---" Accidentally, he fell. "Ahhhhh" Henry shouted as he lands on a cave. The Millennium Cave "What is this place..." Henry said as he lands on the cave. "Hellooooo ?" No one answers... "Hellooo" He said once more as echoes repeat... "Come here..." a mysterious voice said Suddenly, a glowing diamond-shaped went unto Henry.. "What is this Diamond ?!" "This is me... I will appear... when the millennium comes..." "Millennium ?" Henry said. "I think I heard that....anyway, let's go above this creepy cave, it''s cold here.."'' South side of Forina... "Wait.... If you said the Millennuim comes... there should be a Millenuim festival !" Henry said recriminising "Millennium Festival ?" The stone asked "Yes ! my mother said that even she didn't catch it last 1,000 years before..." Henry said as he smiles. "And to come thin----" BUMP !!!! "Ouch !!!" "Ouch !!! Oh no, the rock !" Henry said as he catch the rock. "Whew..." "Oh.. so sorry about that >.<" the girl said. "Name's Pearl by the way. Nice to meet you..." "I'm Henry. Nice too meet you too."Henry said as they handshake. "Why are you here ?" "I'm finding the Millenium Festival... is it here?" Pearl asked "I really don't know... but I'm sure it's not here..." Henry replied back "Then come with me and let's go find it :3" "(My mother said I have to go south... which is now....I have no place to go....) OKay.. I'll come..." Henry said "Yess ! Another companion~" After 10 hours... "Are we heeeereee!??!!??!" Henry said "Well----, oh look a trainer..." Pearl said as they go to the Trainer. "Excuse me, do you know whee is Millenuim Festival ?" Henry asks " Oh yeah... in fact that it's there in that valley...." The Trainer said. "But it hasn't come yet :/" "We all come here for nothing.... thank you Pearl... THANK YOU..." Henry said dissapointedly. "Hmmmpt' Pearl said back "My name's Charlie by the way, a Pokemon Breeder." Charlie said, "Hungry guys? I'll cook for you.." "At last... someone kind like him... thank you Charlie... not like the other one here..." "Hey !!!" As the night comes, Henry found new friends, Pearl, which is a Pokemon trainer and Charlie, a Pokemon Breeder. Henry and his friends taken a place that only appear in only 1 night and 7 days every thousand years, The Millennium Comet. They hope to take part on the Millennium Festival, but their True Role in the Legend of the Comet will be Far Greater.. that they could ever Dreamed.... (All are sleeping...) Created by Arvee100smart (Trucks coming...) "Huh ?" The stone said "..huh?!" Henry said as he wakes up. '' '' Production Supervisor er... someone who can do it... Monet ? (Trucks coming closer..) (Henry wakes up and stands, Charlie does the same, which wakes up Pearl too..) Excecutive Producer ..... Eds ? (Trucks comes in the valley..) "Whoa.." Henry said suprisely (Henry with Charlie and Pearl watched the trucks coming up..) Conceptual Character Artists Arvee100smart FleetAdmiral88 (surely) (Trucks coming closer to Henry, Pearl and Charlie in thei sight as they watch) (Some trucks stopped, ready to make their places) Character Design er... Arvee100smart '' ''FleetAdmiral88 (Truck with Pokemon Bumber Cars, ready to place) Production Exceutives errr DeaththeKid... (Lights on, truck with spiral ride, placed.) (Henry and co. comes, saying "Whoa") Animation Supervisor Arvee100smart =_= (Wailmer Hopping ride floats, Super Roller Coaster's tracks combining, Title of Pokemon Bumber cars, placing) (Henry and co. went to the Pokemon bumber cars saying "Whoa" again =_=) Animation Producers Appleplum, ca you handle this? :/ Animation Production err...Arvee100smart production CO., LTD, O.L.M. (More trucks comes, A magician comes...'' )'' (''Opened his wand, tapped the chest, Balloon jellies comes, with the wand instructing to place the balloons centering) (A female magician comes and fan the balloons to become circle shaped) (And once again, Henry and co. says "WHOA" =_=, and Charlie blushing.) (Ballons centering then becomes circle) ''Editor Arvee100smart (Balloon pops, but left a wood , and overall, becomes a circus tent) Adaption from er... Pokemon mostly in POkemon: JIrachi Wish Makeo Adaption Directed by... Er... Satoshi I guess... (These butler jerks said "WHOA" again =_=) Adaption Produced by er... I dunnno? Satoshi again ? Written by Arvee100smart (Some train tracks being build so that trains will come and visit Millennium Festival.) Produced by er... let Monet do it again (Suprisely, some trains have arrived) (Another day comes and the Millennuim Festival is Ready.) Directed by Arvee100smart ;) '' The Millennuim Festival.PNG|~ The Story Begins Here ~ '' Day one: Jirachi Awakens once again~ "Morning Stony ~" Henry said as another Day awakens the Mysterious Stone. SLAM ! The door opens as Pearl enters. "What's that Pokemon ? I haven't seen that yet.." Henry said as he looks the Pokemon beside Pearl. "I should be asking you the same thing ! What is that stone !? Youv'e been holding that since I met you !" Pearl said shouting. "... ah... this is nothing ! I just... found it mysterious that I kept it, thta's all." Henry replied back. "Hmmpt, fine. Anyway, this is Shaymin. I found her lying to the Wanderer Forest." Pearl said. "Let's go out and ride some rides !!!" Outside... "Hey Guys !" Charlie said as he picked the Paper. "Look's like the magician we seen before will have a show, how about we watch Her Assistant ?" Charlie said as he looked the Female Assistant in the paper. "What ? .. don't you mean the Performance.." Pearl said. "I want to see the magic ~~" "If I saw how he built his circus, I can't wait to see his magic." Henry said. As the day passed, Henry is seen enjoying the rides with the Still-, Myterious Stone, Pearl is seen eating in some food stands and Charlie is seen flirting with the girls. That night in the Circus.